Jassidy: A Jonas Story
by KeNiJoeLove
Summary: about the Jonas brothers meeting a new girl randomly at a concert named Kassidy...Kassidy is my alter-ego...Dont get too excited? ENJOY THOUGH! please read it! Bekka xx
1. Jassidy Trailer

**Jassidy…**

**Coming to a Fan Fiction near you...**

&&&

"Megan and Aunt Jada come today.."

"Noo!"

&&&

"We have a bulletin board!"

"Yes Joe…YOU helped ME install it.."

"It's just one of those days, Sure hope I don't forget the lyrics on stage!"

&&&

"Hello young lady..What's your name?"

"Uhh…Kassidy?"

"Cool Name!"

&&&

Goodness! Like the groping at the AMA's wasn't enough! What do these people want! 

Sick minded freaks…

&&&

Will Joe forget his lyrics? Will Kassidy get over the fact that every girl wants to grope Joe…

**FIND OUT……**

**At a Fan Fiction Near you….**

I hope you liked the trailer… It's for my big huge new fan fiction… I write it in class and My friend is a huge reader and she is in love with it :D

I hope you guys will all like it too!

R&R!

Bekka xx


	2. The Surprize

_A/N- DISCLAIMER: Sadly I DONOT. own the Jonas Brothers or Big Rob...haha saying that makes it sound funny :P BUT I WISH I DID... iilu all the people who reveiwed! Thanks! Tell mewhat you think..._

**Jassidy Chapter One The Surprize.**

Nick was strumming his guitar to _'When You Look Me In The Eyes' _one afternoon before a concert. Suddenly, Joe walks in wearing his special red pants and a white muscle shirt.

"Hey Nick, Kevin has the camera set up. We have to make the video either now or before the 8pm,"

Nick stopped playing his guitar and set it beside the couch he was sitting on. He stood up and fixed his black skinny jeans a bit.

"Can we make it quick?" He said brushing past Joe to get to the door.

"Okay?" Joe said questioningly, fallowing him out the door. "Why? What's so important?" Joe said not realizing what today was.

Nick turned around to face Joe. "I'm still kind of upset about…You know"

"Oh. Okay sorry, dude." Joe apologized setting a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Yeah… Oh! Do you know what time Megan and Aunt Jada come today?"

Joe's eyes widened. "What…Did…You…Just…Say!"

"Oh, didn't you know that they were coming today? It was on the bulletin board in the bus…"

Joe looked at Nick with a puzzled expression. "Wait…We have a bulletin board?" He said half-freaking out.

Just then, Kevin walked down the hallway with Big Rob…

"Kevin! Did you know Aunt Jada was coming today!" Joe asked.

"Umm…Yes?" Kevin replied looking at Joe awkwardly.

"WHEN WAS THIS!" Joe yelled.

"You helped me install it you goof!" Kevin said pushing Joe's shoulder back a little.

"Ohh…I WANNA SEE!" Joe said and ran out the side door of the huge building out to the bus. When he got in Kevin and Nick were fallowing behind him. He turned and locked his gaze at a small bulletin board above the kitchenette.

"No Way!" Joe said back-hitting Kevin in the stomach.

"Ow!" Kevin whined holding his gut.

"Oh sorry, dude."

"It's okay…And yes, you helped me put that thing in over a year ago!"

"Ohh.." Joe walked out of the bus. "Okay let's go get ready for the show.."

Joe, Nick and Kevin walked back inside and into a large back-stage room with a bathroom on one wall and a small closet space on the opposite wall.

Nick walked over to the closet to find something to wear while Kevin and Joe walked into the large bathroom and got their hair products ready.

"Hey Joe, can you plug in my flat iron…I'm gunna go get changed…"

Joe nodded, plugged them in and began to apply product to his short black locks.

[THANKS wooh! t's my first real fan fic that I actually had writers block like 4 times writing... It originally wasn't this story...But the other 1st chappie didn't make sence... Hope you liked! R&R PLEASE!


	3. Kassidy

_a/n-Thanks to everyone who reviewed up to this point!!_

_3l_uv-icecream-hyper

_3nemo123489 WELCOME ABOARD KASSIDY! so cool that your name is the same as my alter-ego! Woo!_

_3Mrs.Jonas! awesome thanks.. Ill figure out how beta works later..for now i have to go and you must all read this chappie :D..i know im evil..You love it .. :P_

_ENJOY _

_-Bekka xx_

**Jassidy: A Jonas Story.**

**Chapter Two: Kassidy.**

Joe and Garbo finished their voice/guitar exercise and headed out the door behind everyone else.

Joe looked at a small table where his tambourine usually sits. It was missing.

"Where's my tambourine, dude!"

Kevin and Nick exchanged confused glances and shrugged. Joe panicked and scrambled through a large bin full of extra storage materials.

"Oh! Well this is great..JUST GREAT!" He shouted still frantically looking. 

Kevin and Nick exchanged glances while having short spurts of laughter.

"What's so funny?! Joe hissed. Kevin and Nick – Still laughing – nonchalantly point at the table where – sure as heck – his tambourine normally sits only, this time…It was sitting on the OTHER side…

Joe – Still steaming – looked to where they were pointing.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!! Joe shouted as he walked over to pick up his tambourine.

Kevin and Nick burst out into full blown laughter, holding their sides.

"Man…I can't believe you didn't see it there!" Kevin spat out grabbing Nick's shoulder for support so he wouldn't fall over.

Joe joined in the laughter "It's just one of those days, guys! Sure hope I don't forget the lyrics on stage!"

They all laughed as they got in line to get on stage. Joe ran out first, then Kevin, then Nick. As soon as they ran out, the crowd erupted in cheers and "I Love You!"s

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Joe asked into his mike while Kevin and Nick got positioned by their microphones.

They sang Burning up, When you look me in the Eyes, Take a Breath and A Little Bit Longer, and then they brought a girl up on stage that was holding up a sign that said 'Your songs are so meaningful!' in bright purple and blue glitter letters.

"Hello Young lady!" Kevin said in his mike and walked over to her.

"Hey Kevin" She said maintaining her cool.

"So what's your name?" Nick asked being more…outgoing… then normal.

The girl spoke into the mike with a big smile "Kassidy…"

_Kassidy's POV_

I was rocking out to their new song 'Burning Up' when they finished I started waving my sign around and Nick and Joe started whispering…And all of a sudden they BOTH pointed at ME!! Of all the girls in the crowd they picked me! I'm not sure what for…But WHO CARES!

Some security guards helped me up on stage. That was really cool. Then Kevin bowed… Heart-Melting!

"Hello young lady." Kevin said as he started walking towards me. I know he's older then me by like a few years but, OMFJ!

"Hey Kevin." I said coolly… Wow… I can barely breathe yet I can speak…Awkward?

Then Nick spoke up…Wow, Finally?

"So, what's your name?" OMJ! I'm glad he's not shy anymore! WOO!

I giggled a bit, then I spoke…Smooth Kass…Real smooth…

"Kassidy…"

"Cool name!" Wow … Joe actually LIKES the ridiculous name my mother chose for me when I was only like 4 seconds old… Like seriously, don't you think giving your baby girl a name could have taken some thought?! NOT FOUR SECONDS….Whatever my mom is a freak anyway…

"Thanks, Joe!" Oh wow that was dumb…Stupid, stupid! And I blushed…Duh…

"So Kassidy, you and probably everyone here has heard our song with Hannah Montana 'We've Got the Party,' right?" Cheers and screams of 'Yes Joe!' came from the swarm of girls in the audience. Like the groping at the AMA's wasn't enough?! Gosh some girls are just…Perverted freaks… Hand slipped … My Buttox…

I spoke into my mike as well…

"Of course we have!" I couldn't think of anything to say! The boys make you pretty much speechless and at a loss of words…

"Alrighty!" Odd? That was Joe…of course he's odd, but I love him anyways.

"What do you think of your singing voice, Kass?" Aww! Nick called me Kass!

:It's alright I guess…I love singing. I plan to make a career out of it." I had to at least throw that out there…You never know, right?

"That's so cool! Why don't you test out your pipes and sing this song with us?" Omj, Kevin! Are you SERIOUS?!

RUN AWAY!!

"Okay, sure!" Okay just breathe…Hey, that's funny…

The music started playing and I took a huge breath and just gave it my best shot…It was in front of like hundreds of people after all…

_Come on guys tell me what we're doing,_

_We're hangin' 'round _

_When we could be all over the Pla-a-a-ace…_

_Please please please!! R&R tell me what you think.. and tell people you know to come check out this story! Oh and for anyone who cares..Im on youtube so if you wanna check me out to see what i'm up to search KeNiJoeLove on youtube :D_

_Love you guys!! And im making soutouts on my youtube to sepecial FanFic/YouTubers! So yeah.. Ill shut up and go so you can go check out my videos haha :P_

_PEACE._

_Bekka_

_xx_


End file.
